


m.m is done with the boys (they're annoying)

by lapeace



Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: As usual I'm bad at tagging and everything, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Green Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Kokuyo Boys are Pestering Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapeace/pseuds/lapeace
Summary: in which the kokuyo boys meddled with m.m's 'love life' because they are bored. also because gokudera hayato, storm guardian of the vongola family, was involved.professor verde is away and they have a very 'very' bad idea.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Flan | Fran & Joushima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa & M.M. & Rokudou Mukuro, Flan | Fran & Joushima Ken, Flan | Fran & Kakimoto Chikusa, Flan | Fran & M.M., M.M (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) & Gokudera Hayato
Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054217
Kudos: 5





	m.m is done with the boys (they're annoying)

The observation came from Chikusa (note: unintentionally); the idea came from Fran; the one who suggested the idea was Ken; and the one who planned was Mukuro. The only sane person in the group is definitely Chrome who honestly would like to join but is again, sane enough to decline. 

It started two weeks ago when M.M was taunted by the whole class to join an interschool music competition. And M.M, being a goddess in playing the clarinet was bribed to join by the class president. For how much, even the boys was not privy to the information.

All is well. M.M easily won as the school's representative and was ready for the higher stakes in competing against other schools.

Except there's a catch in the competition.

They have to pair up with another student from another school via draw lots.

And with a twist of fate, M.M was paired up with 2nd year student Gokudera Hayato from Namimori High School.

The boys didn't learned of this until the fourth day since M.M was chosen as the representative and it's all thanks to Chikusa who is a keen listener and observer.

"This super idiot idi—ridiculously stupid Gokudera! Claire de lune is an easy piece! I already said I want La Campanella!" He heard M.M screaming in frustration after having a phone call on the first day.

On the second day, M.M got home with a bright smile and immediately after stepping on their pretty ugly living room, called for Fran.

"FRAAAAAAN!" She screamed.

When the young illusionist got to her side, M.M dropped a very expensive chocolate on the boy's hands. Then she was immediately gone to her room.

On the third day, right after Fran's training with Mukuro and when Chikusa and Chrome (with Ken just playing with his phone) was helping Fran with his assignment, M.M called for Chrome.

"CHROOOME!" M.M screamed from the entrance.

Chrome looked at Chikusa with a curious gaze and the bespectacled guy only shrugged.

Chrome got up and greeted the other girl near the entrance.

M.M carefully placed a huge bouquet on her arms and said smugly, "Please take care of this for me." Then she immediately took off. She didn't even said Hi to the others but Chrome took note of her new bag.

When Chrome came back to the living room, Fran, Ken and Chikusa eyed the bouquet suspiciously.

"It's M.M's," Chrome said, answering their voiceless questions.

"Is she dating someone?" Chikusa said flatly as if commenting on the weather. It's not that he's looking for an answer. He's merely asking himself as well. It was rhetorical.

Both Ken and Fran snapped their heads to his direction.

Chikusa fixed his glasses before saying, "I think it has something to do with Gokudera Hayato."

It was a phenomenal moment, to say the very least. Both Ken and Fran's head budge into attention right after Chikusa mentioned Vongola Family's storm guardian. Fran stood up, closing the books on Chikusa's lap then raised his hands in the air. Ken scratched his head, nodding as he pretended to think of something.

And Chrome ... she wanted to get out of the room. These boys are going to be in danger from M.M.

The first one to speak was the youngest. "We should help W.W with her love life."

By now, Chrome was already out in the room as Fran and Ken nod in agreement.

"I don't like that dynamite idiot but imagine if they got together! M.M will trash him!" Ken said excitedly. Very. Excitedly.

Chikusa shook his head and stood up. He's going to take a bath, he decided. He didn't want to meddle with M.M's affairs unless Mukuro-sama allowed them to.

Ken and Fran is already whispering with each other and even Chikusa had no energy to tell them off. Mukuro and Verde will punish them anyway once they learned of this stupidity.

"We're going to spy on M.M tomorrow!" Ken exclaimed.

That was the last of what Chikusa heard from the duo. And if that's what they're planning, he's not going to be a part of it.

On the fourth day, Chikusa sighed heavily as he hid himself from a nearby cafe. He sipped his dark coffee and watched as Fran walked for the 2nd time in front of a studio with overlooking glass. The young kid was disguising himself as a passersby using his illusions.

By the fifth time, and when Fran's illusion is getting more appalling, Chikusa saw that both M.M and Gokudera's eyes went on alert in a quick moment but realizing that there was nothing, continued practicing the clarinet and the piano respectively.

Fran was on his way to walk for the sixth time but Chikusa had more sense than the child will ever had.

"Ken," he called onto their intercom that the three of them stole from Verde's office, "this is a stupid idea. Get Fran out of there. They're starting to realize that they are being watched."

"Huh?! The plan is perfect! What do you mean they're starting to realize?" Ken replied exasperatedly.

"Just get him!" Chikusa directed again.

Fran was just a few meters away in front of the studio when Ken grabbed him by the collar.

In all honesty, Chikusa did not expect doing this.

When Verde woke him up before sunrise to tell him that he and Mukuro will be out for today looking for research materials, he made him promise to look after Fran. 

"I have a bad feeling that he's up to something," Verde had told him.

Before Chikusa could even say that Fran is truly up to something, Mukuro said: "Kufufu~ You worry too much, Professor. Leave everything to Chikusa."

Then he lost the chance to tell them everything. How troublesome, really, that now he's not only looking after Fran but also looking after Ken.

After a few minutes, Ken and Fran took the empty seats on their table. He didn't took part in the conversation as the two started coming up with implausible theories about M.M and Gokudera Hayato's 'relationship' but instead focused on what's really happening inside the studio where they are practicing.

There was nothing unusual. M.M was holding her clarinet and Gokudera was behind the piano. They would bicker from time to time when their instruments are not in use but the moment they start playing, the bickering would stop immediately.

At exactly one and a half hour without any interesting event happening inside the studio, even Fran and Ken started to get bored. They already ordered their third serving of cheesecake each. Fourth coffee for Chikusa and second parfait specifically for Fran.

At some point, a student wearing the same green uniform of their high school entered the studio. He chatted with M.M and Gokudera and seems to be just there to observe.

"Who is that guy? Hm?" Ken asked suspiciously. His eyes squinting in the most 'I'm trying to be the best detective' way that almost made Chikusa's blood boil.

It was their class vice president, for god's sake. Has been for almost two years and Ken, someone please guide his soul, was not even aware.

At exactly two hours in, Fran was already asleep—his head pasted on the table, Ken was slouching too much in his seat while eating his cheesecake (fifth serving) and Chikusa was glaring at the direction of the two.

At roughly two and a half hours, the three boys' head snapped on the studio's direction as they watch M.M go over to Gokudera's side and ... dropped her head on the same level as the Vongola storm guardian's face as if ... as if they were kissing?

What the hell is happening?

Ken and Fran's eyes were shining with visible excitement. "Yey! They are dating!" Fran cheered in a flat tone followed by Ken's, "Heh. She's using him, I'm sure!"

Chikusa looked at the direction of the vice president who is chuckling at M.M and Gokudera's direction. When M.M moved away, Gokudera's face was red and Chikusa is sure that he's yelling something nasty. It was pretty much evident that M.M was mocking him as well.

"They are not dating," Chikusa concluded. "They are obviously fighting."

But Fran and Ken weren't listening properly.

"They are dating but they are fighting," Fran said.

"Or they are not yet dating but already fighting."

Fran nodded knowingly (this, entirely his perception). "We should help W.W. Let's help her so they can date officially."

"Right. So she could dump him after we get information on how to bring down the Vongola. Mukuro-san will be pleased!" Ken added, his laugh was childish and a poor attempt of being menacing.

Chikusa sipped the last drop of his coffee as he shook his head.

When they got home, Mukuro was already in the living room scanning some papers he probably acquired earlier and Chrome was sitting beside him, probably watching some drama suggested by Haru on her phone.

They were both minding each other's business but raised their heads at the same time when Fran announced himself, took the space between them and asked Mukuro, "Where is Verrypoo?"

"He will not be around for a few days," Mukuro answered then ignored his apprentice immediately.

Ken followed as he bounced his way towards Mukuro, "Mukuro-san! You probably won't believe this but M.M is seeing someone."

"Hm? That's good for her then."

"It's Gokudera Hayato of the Vongola!"

At that, Mukuro raised his head. Entirely disregarding the paper in his hands and gave both Ken and Fran a scrutinizing look. He then turned to Chikusa.

"Kufufu~ Interesting. Tell me everything about it, Chikusa."

Chikusa relayed all his observations.

Once he's done, Mukuro nodded and slyly gave his approval. "It was probably nothing but ..."

He paused. Obviously for a more dramatic flare. Everyone looked at him collectively, awaiting for his answer.

With Mukuro Rokudo's signature smile followed by his equally disconcerting laugh, he finished saying: "We're all bored, ain't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cheesecake and coffee so .... Also, I am still in love with the Kokuyo Gang acting kids. And every time I remember that they all have awful childhood, it made me want to write more about them. Like, them chillin' and enjoying with their found family. 
> 
> I'm not crying. TT__TT


End file.
